kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
Venusian-Mercurian War
The Venusian-Mercurian War, was a huge conflict that many now call the First Solar War. The conflict involved the two newly formed alliances between Earth, Mars, Saturn and Mercury with Jupiter, Uranus and Venus. What began as a diplomatic battle between Venus and Mercury in the appearant forced isolation of Venus ended with the largest war in human history up to then. The troubles began when Venus and Mercury consistantly battled diplomatically in regards to Earth, Mars and Mercury forcing Venus into isolation because of it's exclusion from many trade routes and trade acts in the inner sol system. Alongside this, Mercury was testing it's military weaponry with assistance from Earth, and Venus saw this as a beginning of an invasion of Venus. Earth and Jupiter attempted to diplomatically solve the situation but excluded Venus and Mercury from the discussions. This was all for nothing anyway, as on the 10th of May 2063, a Mercurian missile crossing Venus' orbit. Venus responded by bombing Mercurian military installations and area of the capital city. Mercury responded by sending a full force of naval ships which engaged the Venusian navy in a bloody skirmish. Both the armies of Venus and Mercury then performed a full scale invasion of eachothers orbits. Prompting total destruction, Earth entered the conflict in support of Venus and defended it's military assests against Venus. This caused Jupiter and Uranus to enter the war which in turn caused Mars and Saturn to enter the war alongside Earth and Mercury. Prelude In 2053, Earth, Mars, and Mercury signed the Inner System Treaty. This treaty created a free trade route that supplied goods to each of the planets within the treaty and exported to Neptune and Pluto. One planet was left out, Venus, mainly because Venus was politically cut off from Earth, and alligned with Jupiter. Earth also saw this as a secretive way to embargo Venus for receiving Jovian weaponry. In 2056, Venus for the first time openly requested to be admitted to the treaty, by now Saturn had been an observer for 2 years. Mercury was staunch in refusing to allow Venus, in response, Venus cut all ties with Mercury. Jupiter requested that Venus be at least elevated to observer, and on December 3rd, 2056, it was. Venus was not happy though, and it remained cut off from Earth and Mercury, communicating only with Mars. Sadly for Venus, Mars was too staunch an ally of Earth's to vote for Venus' inclusion. So on the 5th of March 2057, Venus, Jupiter and Uranus formed the CSP or the Coalition of Solar Planets. These free trade area was also a military union, meaning Venus could openly receive military supply from it's two allies. Earth protested this, and turned the IST into it's own military union named the STU, or Solar Treaty Union. By the end of 2057, the STU and CSP were openly in a cold war, but it would soon turn hot. War On the 17th of January, 2058. Mercury tested a 11-A Cologtro missile system it had just developed. This system had been imported from Earth, and was the first domestic system ever produced on Mercury. When the missile was tested, it drifted too far, and entered Venusian orbital territory. In mere minutes, Venus destroyed the missile, and traced it's origin to Mercury. Without even telling Mercury, Venus sent one of it's few naval ships and destroyed a Mercurian military satellite. Mercury responded by sending 10 naval ships and bombing Venus. Earth and Jupiter called for a halt to the altercation, and began creating a peace plan, even considering merging the CSP and STU. Yet one major mistake made the negotiations a waste of time, they left out Mercury and Venus. So while Jupiter and Earth negotiated, Venus and Mercury were shelling each other with their ships. With nothing being done, Jupiter left the negotiation table and openly joined Venus with Uranus, forcing Earth to enter the war with it's STU. The first major battle took place on the 10th of March in the outer rim of the orbit of Mercury, where the entire Mercurian and Venusian navies, supported by Earthan and Jovian naval units, entered direct frontal combat. The battle was deadly, as only 38 ships left the 120 ship battle. Venus and Jupiter then sent 10,000 troops to occupy several Mercurian military outposts, but met fierce resistance from Earthan supported forces. Realizing the resiliance of the smaller Mercurian forces, Venus initiated a triple pronged Jovian supported Invasion of Mercury's territory. Category:Wars